


We should be lovers instead

by visvim



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: M/M, Зубосводящий флафф, Канеки и Джузо - дети, Поцелуй
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-17 18:21:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18970549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/visvim/pseuds/visvim
Summary: О словах матери, узорах и поцелуях.





	We should be lovers instead

Песок под ногами обжигает ступни, но Канеки нравится проводить время на побережье. Босые ноги зарываются чуть глубже, там, где не так горячо, а на коленях покоится новая книга, ещё нетронутая его чутким и внимательным зрением. Мальчик пока не открывал её, но уже предвкушал, как пустится в совершенно новое и увлекательное путешествие вместе с автором. Он был уверен — книга сможет затронуть душу, подцепить его сердце своим крючком и заставит нырнуть в свой мир с головой — не то, чтобы Кен был против. Зато неугомонный Рей определённо был.

— Опять читаешь свои книжки? — На макушку мальчика опускается что-то тяжёлое и острое. Подбородок, думается темноволосому, пока руки друга не начинают щекотать его. Канеки извивается змеем, пытается не смеяться, потому что немного злиться из-за того, что его потревожили, но лишь немного. В итоге, Кен лежит на земле, а серые глаза встречаются с довольной физиономией на фоне чистого и голубого неба. 

— Отстань, — фыркает он, и снова садится, принимаясь за чтение. Рядом неуклюже плюхается Сузуя и Кен прямо-таки чувствует волны обиды, исходящие от него. Рей молчит, потому что наверняка надул губы и ждёт, когда же Канеки обратит на него внимание. Эта безмолвная борьба продолжается несколько минут, за которые друг мальчика находит паука и раздавливает его пальцами, а темноволосый успевает прочесть всего четыре страницы.

— Ладно, — нехотя сдаётся он и ложится на песок, лениво потягиваясь во весь рост. — Только давай просто полежим, хорошо? 

— Хорошо, — тихо соглашается Рей и очень даже больно приземляется головой на живот Канеки. 

— Дурак.

— Сам такой.

Они молчат и смотрят на небо, думая о своём. Сузуя возиться на месте, пытаясь поудобнее устроиться на плоском животе Кена, где так неудобно выпирают рёбра. А Кен сжимает кулаки, потому что лежать с другом вот так — жутко неудобно. Хотя бы потому, что у него рёбра болят каждый раз, когда Сузуя снова падает своей головой ему на кости. 

Рука блондина случайно прилетает ему прямо по носу и Канеки, разозлившись, перехватывает её. Вдоль всего предплечья тянется довольно простой, но страшный цветочный узор и темноволосый хмурится. Зачем делать себе так больно? 

— Тебе нравится? — Кажется, Рей наконец-то нашёл более-менее подходящее место и замер, затаив дыхание. Он не любил, когда к нему прикасались люди, но его вечно скучному и читающему другу можно было всё.

— Угу, — пробубнил мальчик, не в силах оторвать взгляда от красных нитей и чуть розовых следов под ними. Он вдруг вспомнил слова мамы и прикоснулся губами к одному из завитков, напоминающих цветок. Сузуя дёрнул рукой.

— Что ты делаешь? — Мальчик был загнан врасплох: впервые, чьё-то прикосновение приносило щекотливое и приятное чувство. Такое бывает, когда вскользь прикасаешься к шерсти мягкого животного или проводишь ладонью по верхушкам жёлтых колосьев. 

— Моя мама говорит, что люди могут целовать то, что им нравится, — не отрываясь от своего дела, поделился с ним Канеки. Ему хотелось коснуться губами каждой завитушки, а ещё лизнуть языком каждую линию так, чтобы Сузуя задрожал от щекотки. 

— А я тебе нравлюсь? — Спросил, чуть нахмурившись, Рей. 

— Конечно, болван, — фыркнул Кен, на некоторое время отстранившись. 

Сузуя оказался верхом на Канеки, отчего тут тот же сжался и дыхание стало проблемой — всё-таки друг был довольно тяжёлым, хоть и выглядел немного худоватым. 

— А поцеловать меня сможешь? — Блондин нагнулся прямо к лицу темноволосого, отчего тот мигом покраснел. То ли от того, что из-за смешавшегося дыхания, им было трудно дышать, то ли от самого вопроса. Кен не умел целоваться и видел подобное только в кино.

— Я не умею, — честно признался он.

— Навряд ли это так сложно. Или ты настолько скучный, что не хочешь даже попробовать? — Задорная улыбка Сузуи сделала своё дело: Канеки оттолкнул мальчика и сам принял господствующее положение, расставив руки по обе стороны от его головы. 

Чуть наклонившись вперёд, он осторожно прикоснулся к потрескавшимся губам Рея, после чего решил рискнуть и мазнул по ним языком. Сузуя тут же вытер их запястьем, с недоумением в карих глазах.

— Так в фильме делали! — Попытался оправдаться тот, но затем замолчал и снова стал целовать блондина. В губы, в уголок губ со шрамом, в лоб, в щёки, в край глаза, где присутствовал ещё один шрам, в кадык и каждый крестик из ниток, сделанный Сузуи. Друг Канеки дрожит под прикосновениями: ему щекотно, ему смешно, ему приятно.

— Прекрати! Щекотно! — Рей пытается вывернуться, но получается слабо. Темноволосый вновь останавливается на губах и внимательно смотрит за тем, как реагирует Сузуя, когда тот проталкивает язык ему в рот. Получается слишком мокро, неуклюже, а ещё Канеки прикусывают язык и губу, но ему очень даже нравится — блондин пытается отдышаться, в то время как Кен пытается справиться с тёплым чувством внутри груди. 

Кен думает, что обязательно спросит о нём сегодня маму.


End file.
